Trapped in, Locked in
“I can't get them off!” - Prue Plot Prue, Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen, each holding a cup of coffee. "When are you going to get your own place Prue?" asked Paige; "Phoebe has the condo with Coop and Henry and I have the apartment." Prue replies, "I am looking, Jack's apartment is too small and is being demolished in a couple of weeks. We need to find a place as soon as possible really." Piper walks into the kitchen carrying the Book; "I think we need to cast protective spells on the Book," said Piper, the second she had everyone's attention. "It can protect itself Piper," said Phoebe putting her cup in the sink. "Well it didn't do such a good job last week, did it?" said Piper, curtly. Their was a knock at the front door; the four walk out together. Prue pulled the door open and place on the door-step was a ruby red box. -'Opening Credits'- Prue picks up the box and opens it, resting neatly inside was four pairs of transparent gloves. "Wh-What are they?" asked Paige. Piper picked a pair and put them on. "PIPER! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Prue. "What?" asked a startled Piper. "You don't know what they can do!" screamed Prue. "They feel comfy," said Piper; she waved her hands at the grand-father clock. Nothing happened. "There's a note!" said Phoebe, picking up a small pit of parchment. "To the Charmed Ones, to help you live normal lives. Enjoy." "They're gloves that contain powers!" screamed Piper, smiling. "WOW!" shouted Phoebe, putting on a pair: she tries to levitate, nothing happens. "They're amazing," said Prue, putting on her pair. "Definitely going to help in certain situations," said Paige; putting on hers. The moment she put hers on, all four pairs flashed and suddenly tightened. "I can't get them off!" screamed Prue. -'Commercial Break'- "Leo!" shouted Piper; Leo orbed in. "What's up?" he asked. "We were given these gloves by an unknown sender that contains powers," explained Phoebe. "...And you put them on?!" bellowed Leo; Piper raised an eyebrow, "We can't get them off!". "Go to the Book, I'll ask up there," and Leo orbed out. "Is that all we get?" complained Paige. The four walked into the kitchen and approached the Book, it flashed and flew away. "It doesn't recognize us," said Prue; "Our powers are inaccessible from the inside and out, so the Book cannot read us," "I'll write a spell," said Paige walking off. "I'll make a potion," said Phoebe; slouching off. "I'm going to work," said Prue; walking backwards out of the door. "And i'll try and get the gloves off with physical methods," said Piper storming out with a knife in her hands. Phoebe's up in the attic brewing a potion, she drops some Burdock Root, her arms then suddenly fall back on their own. Phoebe tries with all her might to move them but the gloves are holding them back (just like when the glass slippers controlled Phoebe). "Piper!" screamed Phoebe, Piper runs in. "What's going on?" asked Piper. "The gloves, they're preventing me from finishing the potion, can you add the Dragon Scale and Burdock Root for me please?" asked Phoebe. Piper picks up the two ingredients and drop them in the brew, Phoebe then is able to move her arms: Paige walks in. "I have the spell, the Power of Three should be able to say it," said Paige. They stand in a circle, each grab a copy of the spell and began to chant: : Powers kept in, : unable to get out, : give the four access, : powers allowed about. The gloves flashed a sickly green, they tried to pull them off, but failed miserably. "Wait a second, if we can cast spells, that means we can use our magic without using our hands!" suggested Piper. "Sorry?" asked a confused Paige. "You will be able to orb things by saying them but you won't be able to heal because that requires the use of your hands. Phoebe will be able to use emphatic abilities and receive premonitions, but she won't be able to levitate. I'll be able to use all of my powers with the use of my eyes instead of waving my hands and Prue could use her telekinesis with her eyes and astral project but she won't be able to disperse anything!" explained Piper excitedly; Prue walked in. "What's up? Find anything?" she asked, Piper explained again. "What's the potion for Phoebe?" asked Prue, looking over her shoulder. "It was to get these off but-" Phoebe was cut off by an explosion that blasted the four backwards, separating them. "Demon!" yelled Piper; she squinted at him. freezing him. Prue shot up and squinted at the demon too, sending him flying. The demon stood up angrily, "Why aren't those shitty gloves working?!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for the present, but we would like to return them!" said Phoebe, chuckling. The demon conjured a thermal ball and threw it at Phoebe; "Thermal Ball!" yelled Paige, the ball orbed back at the demon. He dodged it. Phoebe stood forwards and glared at the demon (the camera zooms into her eyes) "Pain," she whispered and the demon fell to the floor, withering in agony. "Death," whispered Phoebe and he burst into flames. Phoebe's gloves flashed and disappeared. "Why do we still have ours?" asked Piper, flapping her hands around trying to get the gloves off. "I don't understand," said Phoebe, worryingly. -'Commercial Break'- "Wait, maybe it's because Phoebe vanquished the demon who sent them?" suggested Paige. "Then why didn't our's disappear Paige?" said a frustrated Piper. "Because! We didn't vanquish the demon, she did!" replied Paige. "So what do you suggest? Resurrecting the demon and vanquishing him three more times?" said Prue, sarcastically. "No! If you would just listen! We have to get rid of the box!" said Paige, pointing at the ruby red box on the table. Piper faced the box, raised her eyebrows and then turned back to Paige. "Blow it up!" screamed Paige. Piper glared at the box and it caught fire - all three pairs of gloves disappear. Piper faces the cabinet in the corner of the attic and waves her hands at it; it combusts. "Just testing," smiled Piper, turning back to the sisters. "Wait a second," said Phoebe. "If we had just got rid of the box in the first place, would we of had to go through all of this?". The four sisters looked at each other and laughed. T